willyouplayagameforme?
by abufesl55
Summary: a mind blowing genius gets hired by a company to "fix" there game in any necessary way


Chapter one 

The genius 

Roy Smith a nerd who just finished high school, refuses college because it will be waste of time, and why is that?, will i'm genius, I could've finish high school 6 years ago but mother wanted me to be normal, anyway who the hell is this little girl sitting in front of me, while i was thinking she stood up and pointed at me.

" Will you play a game for me?"

Oh right she was mumbling about a job or something but why she said a game, this isn't what I should be thinking, so I asked.

" How did you sneak up into my apartment?."

I destroyed her, she was mumbling about dreams and stuff for quite some time but I throw all that aside and ask her this stupid question, i felt her killing me with her eyes.

" I came all the way here my self to give you the honor of joining my company and that's what you answered with ... i'm leaving."

She stood up and turned to leave without an explanation nor apologize, she was about to leave but i graped her head and forced her to look at me, she blushed like an idiot then screamed.

" ALSI!! "

And for some reason i got knocked out, although no one was in the room with us, when I opened my eyes, the first thing i recognized the smell ... a hospital, sitting next to my bed some guy wearing a black suit that matchs his hair and eyes, he somehow looks ... pleasant, giving the cool uncle vibe although he looks younger, he noticed me.

" Oh good you're awake."

He turn to the door and yelled.

" MARRI, ALSI."

A nurse comes shushing him.

" I'm so sorry, it won happen again."

She leaves, then that brat enter with a young lady with black short hair and purple eyes wearing ... ninja clothes?.

" Apologize you two."

" We're sorry for the troubles we cussed you."

The tall girl continued.

" And also I apologize for knocking you out."

I accepted the apologize then i demand an explanation ... again, the guy was happy to explain everything, he told me his daughter ... , I honestly lost track when he said my daughter, I could swear that he is three or four years older than me, and that brat looked like 13 or so,giving the creepy doll vibes with her dress and curly golden hair but actually she was a year younger than me, they wanted an answer.

" What?, I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

" Alsi knocked you pretty hard didn't she, what about this for now focus on recovering and when you're out give me a call and we will setup a dinner and discuss your job?"

He handed me a business card.

"I can't wait to hear from you, hope you get well soon."

he stands then leave with the girls, i checked the card.

" Zinn mirai, ... shit."

I did some stupid ... actions against his company, because of some kid in my class challenged me to hack there servers two years ago, I thought that will help my social status, but instead no one wanted to give me their social media accounts, i was mumbling.

" Does he know, he seems not, but this can't b a coincidence, what should I do?"

Was i thinking so hard or was he some super human because he was standing next to my bed and I didn't notice him,until he said.

" Don't try to run boy."

I felt my blood freezing while I was falling from my bed, when I landed on the ground and open my eyes he was over my bed.

" This is your only chance to repay me, don't waste it."

He smiles.

" Get well soon."

Then he leaves ... for real this time.

" Ge does remember me, i guess no running now."

the next morning I got out and headed home, the first thing I noticed was that my apartment was clean also there was a breakfast ... and a chef, he handed me a letter so I read it.

" I took the liberty to send the chef and the cleaning stuff to your apartment, I hope you enjoy your breakfast and also lunch but keep place for dinner because we meeting tonight and I am glad you didn't run."

" So i hope you enjoy the breakfast."

said the chef with a smile, I looked at the letter the him.

" Your boss is scary."

" He is a good person, give him a chance and you'll see."

Even the chef taking his side he looks like a good person, but he threatened me, and he was good at it, so i'll keep my eyes open, in the end I don't know anyone of these people.

end


End file.
